Illogically Perfect
by Imagination-Parade
Summary: Booth and Brennan move into a new home with their newborn baby son.


_Hi everyone! I'm back!! Two weeks without internet is not fun._

_This story was inspired by my move. For some reason, throughout the process, I got this mental image of Booth and Brennan lying in a bed surrounded by boxes with their baby in between them, and I just had to write a story based on that image. Especially since I didn't have cable or internet to keep me entertained, lol._

_As always, Bones isn't mine. Please review when you're done! _

* * *

Special Agent Seeley Booth lay comfortably on his stomach on his queen-sized bed. He wore nothing but a pair of boxers and striped socks. Moving boxes filled his room and surrounded his bed, creating a fort-like atmosphere as he lay on the soft mattress. A light summer rain fell softly outside the windows, and a small bedside lamp bathed the room in a gentle light. Booth's head rested on his pillow so he was looking towards the opposite side of the bed.

Temperance Brennan lay on the other side of the bed, her long, dark hair falling softly around her face. She was lying on her side, facing Booth, and wearing a simple, loose-fitting, spaghetti-strapped, black nightgown. Booth was watching her closely, but her eyes were firmly fixed upon the tiny body sleeping in between them.

Henry Brennan Booth lay in between his parents sleeping peacefully. He was wearing a small, blue onesie and was spread out across the mattress. He had only been home with his parents for two days, and they hadn't been able to stop smiling since the seven-pound, 22-inch baby entered the world.

"Temperance," Booth whispered softly.

"Look at him, Booth," she replied, matching his tone.

"I am. He's so tiny."

"He's…a baby," Brennan said in her 'well-that's-obvious' tone of voice.

"I know," Booth replied, smiling.

"I can't stop staring at him," Temperance said.

"I can't believe he's here," Booth said.

"Three weeks early," she reminded him.

"He knew we were moving into our first house together. He didn't want to miss the excitement," Booth said.

"Booth," she said, finally looking at him. "It's biologically impossible for that to have been the reason for his early delivery."

"I know, but it's fun to think otherwise," Booth said. "He has your eyes."

"And your mouth," Brennan added, going back to looking at her baby.

"And my nose," Booth said, noticing that for the first time.

"And my cheekbones," Brennan added.

"I wonder which one of us he'll look like when he gets older," Booth said.

"He's beautiful as he is right now," Brennan said.

"Yeah, he is," Booth said, smiling softly at her. "That means he must take after his mother."

Brennan reached over and caressed Henry's face with one, single finger. Henry's little hand twitched at her touch and she smiled.

"See?" Booth said. "Having children isn't so bad, is it?"

"Well, I wasn't too fond of the pregnancy part, but this part…no, it isn't so bad," she admitted.

"I liked the pregnancy part. You were sexy," he said, smiling.

"I was huge," she corrected.

"Not huge. Gorgeous. You're still gorgeous," he said.

"You've been really nice to me lately," she pointed out.

"You had my baby, Bones. I'm so proud of you," he said.

They shared another sweet smile and turned their attention back to their son. Brennan's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Why isn't he crying? Aren't babies supposed to cry at night? It's almost one in the morning," Brennan asked.

"Well, Bones, he's exhausted. He's had a big week," Booth said.

"He's only four days old, Booth. He hasn't lived a full week yet," Brennan said.

"Exactly. In the past four days, he was born, he moved home, and today, he met Auntie Angela. Those are _very_ tiring activities," Booth said.

Brennan chuckled softly as she remembered her best friend's squeals of delight as she first saw Henry earlier that day. "I suppose you're right."

"I'm sorry. What was that?" he said playfully.

She reached over the baby and shoved Booth just as playfully. "You were right…this time. Don't get used to it."

A tiny sound came from Henry's mouth, and Brennan pulled her hand back, afraid that she had woken him up. Henry simply turned his head a little bit and continued to sleep. The scare was enough to send Brennan back into silence. They both watched the baby again, and after a few minutes, Booth reached over and rested his hand on Brennan's hip. He noticed that she had that look on her face, the one that always appears when she's thinking about something really hard.

"What'cha thinking, Mommy?" he whispered.

"He's perfect," Brennan said.

"You're perfect," Booth replied.

"No," Brennan said instantly. "No, I've made my mistakes. I have flaws. I know that he will, too, of course, but right now…he's _perfect_."

Booth smiled. "The idea of perfection isn't too illogical for you?" he teased.

"I know," she said. "I sound like I've gone crazy."

"No, you don't. You sound like a new mother in love with her little boy," he said honestly.

She chuckled. "I can't believe how much I already love him, and I just barely met him," she said. "Was it this amazing when Parker was a baby?"

Booth smiled sadly. "Well, Rebecca and I weren't really a couple by the time he was actually born, so it was still incredible, but I missed some of the experiences. Like this…I never got to lie in bed with him and his mother, just admiring how wonderful he was. This stuff is kind of new to me, too."

"I'm happy I could give you a second chance. I know how much you love being a father," Brennan said.

"Thank you, Temperance," he said.

"I can't stop looking at him," she giggled, immediately focusing again on Henry.

"I know," Booth said. "Look what we did."

She nodded. "Yeah, look what we did," she whispered. "He's perfect."

The idea of perfection _was_ illogical, and she knew it. She felt like she had to vocalize how perfect she felt her son was over and over just to convince herself that she wasn't completely insane.

At that moment, Henry finally woke up and began fussing. Booth sprung into action; he sat up and picked up Henry, gently bouncing him up and down to soothe him. When that didn't work, Booth checked his diaper.

"What's wrong?" Brennan asked. This is the part of parenting that truly made her nervous. How was she supposed to care for something that couldn't tell her what he needed from her?

"Well, I think our little man is perfectly hungry…which is where you come in," Booth said. He turned his attention to Henry as Brennan sat up and leaned against some propped-up pillows. "You wanna go see Mommy? Mommy'll take good care of you, little guy."

Brennan slipped her nightgown down and cradled Henry in her arms, guiding his tiny mouth to her breast. The baby instantly stopped crying and started eating, relaxing in Brennan's arms. She began to gently twirl her finger through Henry's soft, dark hair. She looked up at Booth and laughed as she noticed the unpleasant look that adorned his face as he watched Henry.

"Booth, breast feeding is completely natural. You have no reason to feel uncomfortable because of it," Brennan said.

"No, it's not that. I have no problem with that," Booth said.

"Then what is it?" she asked.

"I'm jealous. Those used to be mine," he said, pointing at her chest.

She smirked at him. "_That's_ why you liked my pregnancy. You liked the enhanced breasts."

"You never heard a complaint from me, did you?" he asked, giving her a charm smile.

"You do realize that once Henry stops breast feeding they'll probably go back to their original size?"

"And I'll think you're still as beautiful and sexy as you are now," he said.

Booth scooted over on the bed to be closer to Brennan and Henry. He kissed her cheek and began running his finger against Henry's arm.

"He's going to have another big day tomorrow," Booth said.

"He is?" Brennan asked.

"I talked to Parker this afternoon. He really wants to meet his brother. I need Parker to come over to help me paint his new room anyway, so Rebecca's going to bring him over after school tomorrow," Booth explained.

"But not until afternoon, right?" Brennan asked.

"Right. Why?"

"I've already got someone coming over in the morning," she said.

"Who?" Booth asked.

"Whom?" she corrected.

He rolled his eyes. "_Whom_?"

"_My _brother," she revealed. "Maybe Dad, too."

Before Booth could answer, Henry let out a little whimper to tell Brennan he was finished. The baby then reached his hand up and placed his palm in between Brennan's breasts, over her heart. Brennan smiled and cradled her little boy closer to her warm body as Booth kissed the top of Henry's head.

"Can I burp him?" Booth asked.

"Sure," she said, passing Henry to Booth.

She readjusted her clothes and lay back down on her side as Booth burped Henry. Henry stretched in Booth's arms and began to drift off to sleep again. Booth stood up, baby in arms.

"Where are you going?" Brennan panicked.

"I'm just going to put him in the bassinet over by that wardrobe box so we can go to sleep," Booth said, pointing to the baby bed two feet away from their bed.

"No," Brennan said. "Keep him here."

"In bed with us?" Booth asked.

"Yes. He's perfectly safe in between us."

"Are you sure?" Booth asked.

"Yes! Now…put him back."

Booth smiled as he realized Brennan was having separation anxiety. He laid their son back on the mattress next to his mother. He then walked around the bed and sat on the edge of the mattress near Brennan. He looked down at her, a huge smile on his face.

"What?" she asked.

"Come here," Booth said, pulling her into a sitting position.

He lowered his mouth to hers until their lips softly collided in a sweet kiss. Her fingers curled into his hair, and he held her face lovingly. She captured his bottom lip between her teeth and pulled it into her mouth, sucking gently. He slipped his tongue past her lips, and they shared a few deep, passionate kisses, their tongues slowly dancing together. Booth rested his forehead against hers after they finally parted as both caught their breaths.

"What was that for?" Brennan asked.

"I know the thought of having children didn't thrill you, but thank you for having him. Motherhood looks really good on you," he said, smiling.

She leaned forward and kissed him again. "Well, thank you for letting me use my last name as his middle name. I know you weren't too thrilled about that."

"Well, that's just because Brennan, to me, is a girl's name now because every time I hear it, I think of you. I know it's a kind of common first name for boys, but I'm sorry, if I hear the name Brennan, I think girl," Booth explained.

She laughed and kissed him again. "I love you."

"I love you," he replied, stroking the sides of her chest and stomach. "How are you feeling?"

"How am I feeling?" she asked as if she didn't understand the question.

"Yeah, you know, physically. You _did_ have a baby four days ago, Bones," he said. "You okay?"

She shifted slightly under his touch. "I'm still tired, and I feel sort of…mushy, to borrow Hodgins's term, but otherwise, I'm fine."

Booth chuckled. "You are not _mushy_."

"My stomach feels mushy."

"It's not, but you can start exercising in a few weeks. I'm sure you'll be back to normal in no time," he said, kissing her stomach through the silky material of her nightgown.

"You've been really wonderful these last nine months," Brennan said.

"I'm the dad. Before the baby arrives, my job is to take care of you," he said, eliciting a smile from her. "What time is Russ coming?"

"Ten. We should probably get to sleep," she said.

"Yeah," he agreed. He kissed her lips. "Goodnight."

She kissed him one more time. "'Night."

Booth climbed into bed on the other side of Henry, who was awake and silently watching his parents. He picked up the baby, turned him towards Brennan, and put on a high-pitched voice.

"Goodnight, Mommy. I love you," Booth said for Henry. For a brief moment, Brennan looked like she was about to cry. Booth turned Henry to face him. "Did you make Mommy cry? Henry!" He pulled Henry to his ear as if Henry was telling him something. "I know she's the greatest Mommy in the whole world. Why don't you give her a hug?"

"Booth!" Brennan exclaimed as she took Henry into her arms. "Why does it seem like _your_ objective is to make me cry? I cried when he was born."

"I remember," Booth said, smiling at the memory of his partner's tear-stained face as she held their baby for the first time.

"Not as much as you did, though," she pointed out.

"I know," Booth said, choosing not to deny it. "I was just playing with you."

"Go to bed," she sighed. She turned her face to the baby in her arms. "Goodnight, Henry. You need to go to sleep, too, baby." She held him out to Booth. "Goodnight, Daddy."

Booth smiled and took the baby from her arms. He whispered words of love to his son and laid him back on the mattress between them. It wasn't long before all three were sleeping peacefully.

A little after ten the next morning, Brennan opened her front door to find her brother and father standing outside. Her father held a gigantic brown stuffed teddy bear in his arms.

"What the hell is that?" she asked.

"Hello to you, too, honey," Max Keenan replied.

"Hi, sorry, come in," she said, shutting the door behind them.

"This is a gift for my grandson. Where is my grandson?" Max said.

"In my room with his father. They'll be out in a minute," Brennan said.

Max passed the bear to Russ and hugged his daughter tightly. "Congratulations, baby girl," Max said. Brennan smiled.

"Thanks, Dad…or should I say Grandpa?" she replied.

"Oh, no, I'm too young for be 'grandpa.' That just won't do," Max said as Russ passed the bear back to him.

Russ chuckled. "He didn't like it when Haley called him that, either."

Booth entered the room with Henry in his arms. "I thought I heard Mommy's family. Look who came to see you!" Booth said.

"Booth likes to talk to him as if he could actually respond," Brennan said.

"Well, you didn't like the baby talk," Booth said.

"This seems just as ridiculous," Brennan replied.

"Who wants to hold him first?" Booth asked.

"I will if it's okay with Tempe," Russ said.

"Of course," Brennan said.

Booth handed the baby to Russ and turned to Max.

"Whoa! What's this?" Booth asked.

"It's a present for the baby," Brennan said.

"Cool! He'll love it. Thank you, Max," Booth said, taking the bear out of his arms. "Look, Bones, it's even the proper color!"

"He's not even a week old. What is he going to do with that?" she asked.

"We'll put it in the playpen. He can sleep on it now and play with it when he gets older," Booth said, smiling at the toy. "I apologize for the mess, but if you make your way through the maze of boxes, you will find the couch…I hope."

"I thought you wanted to be moved in before the baby came," Max said as they walked towards the couch.

"Yes, that was the goal," Brennan sighed.

Russ and Brennan sat on the loveseat, while Max, Booth, and the bear sat on the couch. Henry squirmed in Russ's arms, and he smiled down at him.

"You didn't even make it to your C-section, did you?" Russ asked.

"No, that was scheduled for about a week and a half from today," Brennan said.

"He didn't want some stranger cutting open his mother," Booth said.

"Booth," Brennan started.

"I know, I know. Biologically impossible and what not," he said.

"Booth didn't want me to have a C-section," Brennan explained.

"That's not true! I was fine with your decision. The concept just made me a little nervous," Booth said.

"What's his name?" Russ asked.

"Henry," Brennan answered.

"Hey, that was your mother's father's name," Max said.

"Yes, Dad, I know," Brennan said.

"You named your baby after him?" Max asked.

"Yes," Brennan replied.

"Why?" Max asked.

"He got me out of the foster system, took care of me for two years, and then put me through college. Well, he paid for everything the scholarships didn't cover," Brennan explained.

"We thought he was a deserving namesake," Booth said.

"Can I have a turn?" Max asked.

Russ stood and carried Henry over to Max. Max took him, and Russ sat back down, wrapping his arm around Brennan's shoulders.

"He's beautiful, sis," Russ said, kissing her cheek.

"I don't know how much credit I can take for that, but thank you," she said.

"Well, Booth," Max started. "I think you've got another…what do you call those science types like Tempe?"

"Squints?" Booth suggested.

"Yeah. I think you've got another Squint on your hands," Max said.

"What makes you say that?" Booth asked.

"Because Henry is acting just like Tempe did as a baby," Max said.

Brennan chuckled. "What way is that?"

"Your brother was energetic. Couldn't sit still, always wanted to look at everything, touch everything, but Tempe was quiet, still, focused on one thing completely before moving on to something else," Max explained.

"Yeah, well, he's five days old. I don't think his career has to be decided today," Booth said. "And speaking of careers, I have to go to work."

"What?" Brennan said. "I thought Cullen was giving you time off."

"He is, but since that wasn't scheduled to start for another week and a half, I need to stop by and make sure everything in my case is going okay," Booth said. He kissed Henry's head. "Bye, baby."

Booth then walked over to Brennan and pulled her up, wrapping his arm around her. "And, bye, baby," he whispered, kissing her lips.

"Don't call me baby," she said as they pulled apart. He kissed her again.

"Bye," he said.

Booth left, and Brennan took his place on the couch, sitting next to Max. Max handed Henry to her, and she held him lovingly.

"Are you feeling okay?" Max asked. Brennan nodded. "So what do you think?"

"About what?" she asked.

"Your son…motherhood," he said.

"He's perfect," Brennan said.

* * *

_Nothing says "Welcome Back" like a review!_


End file.
